Raindrops and Kisses
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou one-shot. Ryou finds Ichigo out in the rain,as a cat, and takes her home. Problem is changing her back. RyouXIchigo. Cat version.


**AN: Hey! I'm back with a new one-shot thanks to this contest I am trying out for. Hope you guys like it! Thanks.**

Ryou and Ichigo Fanfic Contest

Ryou made his way through the deserted streets, holding his umbrella in one hand, the other placed in his coat pocket. It was rather chilly, the air cold with rain. He was about to make a run to the café when something in the distance caught his eye. He strained to see through the downpour, but couldn't make out more than a tiny black shape under a bush. For some mysterious reason he was drawn to it. Making his way towards the object, he soon found it to be a cat; a black cat with a red collar and golden bell. His heart raced at knowledge of who she was. Ichigo. She was huddled under a tiny bush which did little to keep the rain off of her. Her fur was completely soaked.

"Strawberry?" he asked into the midnight air.

The cat turned its head. Big pink eyes stared up at him. He rushed to the ground and in the process dropped his umbrella. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her again his chest, cradling her small body with such tenderness. A tint of pink melded unto her cheeks. She didn't say anything and neither did he, neither wanted to break the moment.

The umbrella remained scattered on the ground as Ryou made a dash for the café nearby. Once inside, he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He gently lowered Ichigo unto his bed before he turned and started rummaging through his drawers until he found a towel. Foregoing drying himself, he knelt on the floor and softly started to dry her. He didn't care if he caught pneumonia, but the thought of his angel getting sick…

Ichigo stood and moved her head out of the towel, the rest falling against her body. "Ryou," she meowed softly.

He only smiled back knowing that she had called his name since he was part cat as she was. That was only one of the reasons why they were perfect for each other. Sure, they fought, but he liked to think of it as masking their true feelings. That is how it was on his part, and he longed to know that she felt the same way.

"Ryou," she repeated again. "You should dry yourself off before you get sick," she said concerned.

His eyes found hers again and for a second they both knew that there was a bond between them. He hesitantly averted his gaze and got up. His back turned to her, he stood by his drawer. He could easily play his playboy charm now and attempt to change before her, but a part of him knew that he couldn't pull that off around her. The feelings she made him have were something he had never felt for anyone before. When he was around her, his playboy façade was nothing more than that, a façade. Somewhere along the way this personality trait had appeared and he had just gone with it. It was easier to let people see this person than the hurt and sensitivity that really lay there. He had no one and opening up to someone would only end in pain. He knew that and still he couldn't keep his distance from Ichigo.

So with new resolve to romance her instead of pure lust, he grabbed his dry clothes and headed towards the room's adjoining bathroom. Minutes later he returned with a towel around his shoulders, drying off his hair. He sat down beside Ichigo.

"What were you doing out so late, and in the cold?"

Ichigo looked away. It was embarrassing. "Well, I was at Masaya's… and he kind of tried to kiss me," she mumbled, explaining how she had gotten in this form.

This caught Ryou's attention. "Masaya? I thought you two were broken up."

He forced himself to play it cool and act as nonchalant as possible, yet his heart pounded. He had been so encouraged when he found out they had ended things. Were they back together? His heart couldn't take that, not when she was so close to being his.

Her eyes looked up at him as she lay down on the bed, resting her head on her paws. "He doesn't take no for an answer that easily."

"Oh," Ryou replied. He had kissed her. The stupid baka had kissed his girl.

"I didn't want to… so I moved… but he still kissed my cheek."

"Really?" Ryou's enthusiasm wasn't masked well. Luckily for him, Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"I mean, are you okay?"

Ichigo nodded. Her eyes then suddenly became serious. "I need to get home," she said as she jumped up unto all fours. Within seconds, Ryou's hands were gently stroking her back.

"Calm down. It's too late to go home now, plus the storm is really bad."

"But my parents will worry," she replied, still frantic.

Ryou winked as he patted her head. "I'll tell them you were working late and then the storm started so you decided to stay here."

Ichigo blushed, but nodded. "Alright, that _is _reasonable I guess. Plus I'm still in my cat form."

"One thing at a time, Strawberry," he answered sexily before leaving a panicking Ichigo behind.

He liked having the power to make her blush and be nervous. They both knew that his actions were innocent, yet even so, he knew that on some level his boldness enticed her. She had clearly not received that from Mr. Kendo Champion. He shook his head knowing that was probably the _only _thing he was good at. He smirked as he reached for the phone and dialled.

Ichigo sat there quite panicked. She knew that she had to be turned back one way or the other, yet she hadn't thought much about kissing Ryou again. They had shared that one kiss, but since she had been dating Masaya at the time, nothing had progressed between them. Still, he had been her first kiss, and she had refused to let Masaya kiss her… but the idea was crazy right? Her and Ryou? But as she asked herself that question, her mind drifted into a fantasy world of them being together, and she liked what she saw there.

Ryou returned and walked over to his bed. Sitting at the top, he watched Ichigo at the bottom. She turned her head and looked at him before meandering up the bed. She knew that if she got close he would probably try and kiss her but that strangely didn't stop her.

"Ryou," she meowed faintly. "Will you change me back?"

Ryou's eyes widened at her boldness. He hadn't actually been serious before. Their eyes met; blue against pink. He leaned forwards in his upright position as she slowly climbed unto his chest and made her way to his neck, her tiny feet gently pressing into his skin.

"You sure?" he asked softly. She nodded. He gently picked her up and held her in his hands. His face inched forwards and it seemed as if time stood still. Each second seemed like an eternity of waiting. And then his lips made contact with the soft fur of her cheek.

A bright light enveloped her, changing her back. The light quickly faded and the beautiful girl he loved gently dropped against his body. Her eyes questioned his, but she didn't say anything. His hands remained at her hips, their bodies moulded together, but she didn't budge.

"I don't understand," she quietly asked. "Why didn't you…" her voice trailed.

"I wanted you to understand…" he paused tilting his head upwards once again "That I am not doing this because I have to… but because I want to," he finished as he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips. For a moment of pure ecstasy, they showed each other how they truly felt. And then, just as quickly as it started, it was over, the light once again transforming her back into a cat. Ichigo opened her eyes and mewed a sigh of content before curling into a ball against his chest. He laughed. He couldn't be any happier right now.

"Strawberry," he called, gently caressing her back. "Come here."

Ichigo crooked her head to the side as she gently stood. He kissed her lightly against her cheek again. She transformed back into a human just like before. She was grinning when she returned back to her normal self.

His arms wrapped around her back as he steadied her body. "I'm glad you're staying the night," he murmured truthfully. He waited for her sudden blush. It came and he smiled, closing his eyes. Gosh, he loved being able to make her nervous.

"Good night Strawberry," he said softly before reaching over to turn out the light. In the dark they lay there, her, listening to the beat of his heart, and him, feeling the rise and fall of her chest with every breath.

"I'm glad you finally kissed me," she whispered.

"I am too," he replied. "I guess I have to stop calling you Strawberry now."

Ichigo fingers grabbed hold of his and laced them with hers. "No. I kind of like it."

The End


End file.
